Love No Bound
by DamonVampGirl1
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life is in trouble. What lengths would you go to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked out of her office after she and her crew had just agreed to go war with the most powerful force in the United States. She was going to go straight home but she needed to think. She needed her area to think. She left her office and walked towards Pennsylvania Ave. She stood outside the black iron fence staring up at the big white building looming over her. She wondered if she was doing the right thing she also was wondering what he was doing right now. She shook her head and walked towards her spot. She reached the Washington Monument and sat on the steps looking out into the reflection pool. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. She didn't hear someone walk up behind her. She suddenly felt a sharp prick in her right shoulder. She turned just in time to see who was behind her but there was nobody. She stood up and felt a little bit uneasy. She brushed it off and walked back toward her office. She was approaching the White House when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was him; she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Good Evening Mr. President." Olivia said.

"Liv, we need to talk." Fitz said.

"Well, have your secretary call me to set up an appointment for when it is convenient for you." Olivia said trying to sound stern.

"Don't do is Livvie. Where are you right now?" Fitz asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. President I am actually home right now." Olivia said praying that he would buy her lie.

"I know you too well Liv, you're lying. You're at the Washington Monument aren't you?" Fitz said.

"Actually I'm just leaving it." Olivia said.

"Are you nearby?" Fitz asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out so that he could hear the frustration in her sigh.

"Mr. President…We can't." Olivia said.

"Stop calling me that. Meet me at our North entrance in 10 minutes." Fitz said.

"Fitz…" Olivia sighed knowing he heard her giving in.

"10 minutes." Fitz said hanging up.

She turned and walked towards their North secret entrance that they had. She didn't know why she was doing this. She walked to the entrance and felt her head starting to spin. She took a couple of deeps breaths when she heard him call her name behind her. She turned and saw him walk out of the darkness. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She took a step towards him when she felt off balance. She stumbled towards the gate reaching out to grab it. Instead his arms were around her. She looked up at him, she opened her mouth to say something but instead she leaned her head on him.

"Liv are you ok? What's wrong?" Fitz asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know? I just feel strange. I…I need to go home." Olivia said trying to turn and go but she couldn't seem to move.

"Liv, I'm not letting you go. Something is not right. I want you to come inside and at least get checked out by my physician." Fitz said still holding on to her.

"No, really I'm ok…" Olivia said as she leaned more into him.

"Liv no you are not. Please get checked out." Fitz said.

"Mr. Presi…Fitz…I…can't…breathe." Olivia said struggling to catch her breath.

Fitz picked her up and carried her to the security gate. The security guard got up from his seat when he saw them approaching.

"Can I help you?" the security guard asked not noticing who it was at first.

"Mr. President. Are you ok?" the security guard asked standing instantly at attention.

"She needs help. She passed out and she can't breath." Fitz said still holding her.

"Sir, I'll call and ambulance." The security guard said as he turned and rushed over to his phone.

"No, I need to get her up to the White House now." Fitz said looking down at Olivia in his arms.

"Sir, I really think…" the security guard said but he was cut off by the President.

"I don't care what you think. We need to get her up to the house now. That is an order." Fitz said glaring at him.

"Yes, sir." The security guard picked up the phone and called the medical team that they had on hand.

"Yes, this is Morris in the North Security gate. We have a woman down here who is unconscious and having difficulty breathing. I need a medical crew down her immediately." He said watching the President.

"Yes, I understand that. But…" the security guard said when Fitz reached up and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Who is this?" Fitz asked.

"Morgan, this is the President. I want a medical team down here in the next minute. Do you understand?" Fitz asked knowing that he was pulling rank but he didn't care this was Olivia that they were talking about.

"Thank you." Fitz said after the woman on the phone said that she was sending a team right now.

Fitz handed the phone back to the security guard and looked back down at Olivia.

"Don't leave me Liv." Fitz said brushing hair away from her face. Fitz bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Liv. Just remember that I love you with all of my heart." Fitz whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus rushed into the room to see the President sitting next to the bed where Olivia was lying in with an oxygen mask on. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. President, are you ok?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm fine." Fitz said staring back down at her.

"What the hell happened?" Cy asked standing closer to him.

"I don't know. We were talking and she passed out and then she was having a hard time breathing." Fitz said quietly holding Olivia's hand.

"What did the doctor say?" Cyrus said looking down at her seeing how pale she was.

"They don't know what is going on. They are doing tests on her in a little bit. They are trying to get her stabilized." Fitz said brushing her hair away from her face.

Fitz and Cyrus turned towards the door when the doctor and a few nurses walked in.

"Mr. President we have some information regarding her condition." The doctor said walking to the end of the bed and grabbing a chart.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cyrus asked.

"At this point we don't know. She has some how gotten poison in her blood system. We are trying to identify it right now. We do know that it is slowly shutting down her system. We are just going to keep her as comfortable as possible and keep her on oxygen. Once we have identified it we will start the antidote treatment." The doctor said.

"Mr. President, we should go now." Cyrus said.

"I'm not leaving." Fitz said holding her hand.

"Sir, you really should…" Cyrus said getting interrupted by Fitz.

"I said I'm not leaving." Fitz said staring down Cyrus.

"Ok, I understand. Where are Mellie and the kids?" Cyrus asked still staring down at Olivia not believing that she could possibility be dying.

"They are in Santa Barbara for the week. Kids wanted to see her parents." Fitz said quietly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hands.

"Good, ok I am going to go and make some phone calls. I will be back in a little bit." Cyrus said turning and walking away.

Cyrus turned back towards him and watched him looking down at her. Cyrus realized at that point that Fitz was completely in love with her. Cyrus carried about Olivia she was his work wife. Even if she didn't work for him anymore she still had a place in his heart.

"Mr. President, please call me if anything changes ok?" Cyrus said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Cy I will." Fitz said watching him leave.

Fitz turned back to Olivia to see her watching him.

"Hey, welcome back. You're going to be ok. We are trying to figure out what is going on." Fitz said placing his hand on top of her head.

Olivia reached her hand up and pulled her oxygen mask down.

"Fitz…someone…stuck…me." Olivia said having difficulty breathing.

"Shh! We know. My doctor is trying to figure out what it was so that we can make you better." Fitz said trying to put her oxygen mask back on.

Olivia slowly shook her head and whispering no to having it back on. "Fitz…I…have to…tell you…something." She whispered.

"No you don't. I know what you are going to say and I already know." Fitz said smiling at her.

"But…I have…too…tell…you." Olivia said.

"Ok, you can tell me but then you put this mask back on you understand." Fitz said knowing that he was going to lose this battle.

Olivia nodded her head. "I…will…always…love…you." Olivia said closing her eyes and passing out again.

Fitz put her oxygen mask back on and ran his fingers down her cheek. "I know Livi…and I will always love you too." Fitz said placing his forehead on her bed softly crying at the thought of losing her again.


End file.
